criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokiko Gojo
|gender = Female |status = Alive As of 1235 |birth = 1206 |nationality = Japanese |residence = Japan |profession = Shogun |family = Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo (husband) † Unnamed mother |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #29: A Slice of Death (s6) }} Shogun Tokiko Gojō (Jpn: 五条登紀子) was a suspect in the murder investigations of her husband, Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo, in A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time) and explorer Santiago Sanchez in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Profile Tokiko is a 29-year-old shogun. She has long black hair and sports white makeup with red lipstick, black eyebrows and a beauty spot by her chin. She wears a white kimono with red accents under an orange diamond-patterned cloak with a yellow circular and hexagonal pattern and multi-colored lining. In her first appearance, it is known that Tokiko knows kenjutsu, worships the White Snake Goddess and drinks green tea. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she is fit, drinks rice wine and bites her nails. Events of Criminal Case A Slice of Death Tokiko became a suspect after Jack and the player found a painting of her with the victim. After she demanded to know what the team was doing in her husband's bedroom, Jack explained that they were envoys of the Emperor Lizong of China who were seeking the victim's help. Tokiko refused to help the team until they solved his murder. She told them that she had been away from the palace to care for her mother and pointed the team in the direction of her husband's most trusted samurai, Jyunpei Oyama. Tokiko was spoken to again about her angry note to her husband. She revealed that she often debated with her husband regarding battle strategies when they were still courting. However, when they got married, Tokiko tried to change her role to tending to the household, but her husband still pestered her for advice. She expressed that if her husband could not deal with his own responsibilities, she should have been named shogun. Tokiko was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jyunpei Oyama for Shogun Gojo's murder. Jack and the player brought Jyunpei before Tokiko, who rebuked him for his actions. Jyunpei told her that he would meet his death with honor. Later, Jack and the player asked Tokiko who was to replace the shogun. She informed the team that she had taken her husband's place as shogun and asked what Emperor Lizong required. Jack explained that the Chinese needed Japanese troops to protect China from an imminent Mongolian invasion, shocking Tokiko, who agreed to lend the Emperor her soldiers. She told the team that her soldiers needed swords, so Jack and the player went to the mountain to retrieve the mined goods for the weapons. The team later convinced swordmaker Yoshimune to forge the weapons. The Wrath of Khan Tokiko became a suspect again after she sent a message to Jack and the player in which she demanded to see them. Tokiko demanded an explanation as to why the team was fraternizing with the enemy. Jack tried to explain that they were looking for a peaceful alternative, but Tokiko explained that war was in the Great Khan's nature. Jack then told her about the murder; Tokiko revealed that Santiago had visited Japan a few months prior. She then invited the team to take a look around the Chinese camp. Tokiko was spoken to again about her attempt to poison the victim. She told the team that she could not risk the Mongolians gaining another advantage over them, revealing that Santiago knew Japan's military secrets. She realized that he needed to be eliminated, so she planned to send poisoned tea flowers to him. However, she had been informed that Santiago had been killed before she could do so. Tokiko was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Ammon Bast for Santiago's murder. Later, Jack and the player asked Tokiko how they could help with the battle. She instructed the team to sneak into the Mongolian camp and sabotage their gunpowder stocks. Trivia *Tokiko is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. Case appearances *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time) *The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) Gallery YGojoTravelinTime.png|Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo, Tokiko's late husband. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects